1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter, and more particularly, to the control circuit of the power converter.
2. Description of Related Art
Various power converters have been widely used to provide regulated voltage and current. For safety reasons, galvanic isolation is provided between a primary side and a secondary side of an off-line power converter. In case that the control circuit is configured at the primary side of the power converter, it would be difficult to control an output current of the power converter. Thus it is desirable to provide a control circuit for controlling the output current of the power converter at the primary side of the power converter.